Usuario discusión:ClaudeGTA3/Archivo22
una firma hola claudeGTA3 me puedes hacer una firma como las que tienen otros usuarios si no es molestia saludos de Nico almendras 16:33 1 may 2011 (UTC)RObert NIcolasNico almendras 16:33 1 may 2011 (UTC) :Si, dime como la quieres-- 12:57 2 may 2011 (UTC) una firma bueno quiero como las letras de grand theft auto san andreas si no entiendes quiero las letras de la portada del videojuego saludos de Nico almendras 14:05 2 may 2011 (UTC)RObert NIcolas Hola, mira quiero votar por una historia destacada pero no me sale el voton para editar podrias ayudarme? El Parcero 17:19 2 may 2011 (UTC) bueno el parcero si o si debe salir el boton para editar pero tienes que mirar arriba mismo mas o menos por adonde esta el titulo de la historia a la derecha tiene que salirte el boton tienes que ver bien o dime cual es la historia destacada y vere si ami me sale la opcion para editar saludos de Nico almendras 02:07 3 may 2011 (UTC)RObert NIcolas MSN Hola Claudie, ¿como es tu MSN, que quiero agregarte?. Saludos de 20:09 2 may 2011 (UTC) :Lo tienes en mi página de usuario-- 22:15 2 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Quieres ser mi tutor ? Claude ¿quieres ser mi tutor ? e tenido muchos problemas y creo de que necesitare un tutor que me ayude ademas ¿Me puedes hacer una firma ? eso le dejaria mas estilo a mi pagina muchas gracias por la atencion fedemp 01:10 5 may 2011 (UTC)Fedempfedemp 01:10 5 may 2011 (UTC) :Claro. Puedes preguntarme cualquier duda que tengas-- 20:57 6 may 2011 (UTC) Puedo hacer una historia larga? Hola Claude, quería preguntarte si mi historia que estoy creando la puedo hacer larga o tengo que dividirla en varias partes. Por favor, responde. 02:19 7 may 2011 (UTC) :Puede ser del tamaño que quieras, pero si tiene un tamaño excesivo, la propia página te avisa.-- 14:42 8 may 2011 (UTC) Felipe 1000 Hola Claudie, he vistó que en los ultimos días fue bloqueado Felipe 1000 por ser menor de 11 años, tengo una duda al ser bloqueado por tener menos de 11 años, no será reincorporado jamás o al pasar 1 o 2 años será desbloqueado. Saludos de 02:40 7 may 2011 (UTC) :Supongo que podría volver al cumplir la edad mínima-- 14:41 8 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué? Hola Claudie, estaba viendo mis ediciones y noté que has borrado "El estado de San Andreas" y "San Andreas, lo demás queda a tu opnión", quería preguntarte por qué, lo que tu decías era que no tenía sentido, quisiera que me digas que tiene de malo eso, por favor responde y saludos Bart020 17:11 7 May 2011 (UTC) :No tenía ningún sentido, fatal redactado, sin imágenes...-- 14:47 8 may 2011 (UTC) : Gracias Claudie, por cierto, estaba viendo la pregunta anterior y quería saber ¿Cuál es la edad mínima para ingresar a Grand Theft Auto Encyclopedia? Bart020 16:10 9 May 2011 (UTC) :No son normas de GTE, son los Términos de Uso de Wikia. Tienes que tener mínimo 13 años para poder tener una cuenta. Si eres menor de 13, tienes que tener autorización de tus padres-- 19:23 9 may 2011 (UTC) :OK, gracias otra vez Claudie Bart020 ¡Suspéndanlo! Quisiera que suspendas a Alejandro Rostagno por borrar casi todas las imágenes de mi artículo: Historias: Liberty Tree/Otro robo al banco de Palomino Creek, me dejó en lugar de las imágenes el nombre de la imagen en rojo que decìa que no estaba redactado, si no me crees velo tu mismo Bart020 19:23 9 May 2011 (UTC) : Hola Hola Claude, pinche hijo de puta, todavía sigues aki, ja parece que Bola todavía te soporta en esta wiki de mierda. Por mi nombre creo que ya te acordaras de mi. La Humorciclopedia no se quedará tranquila, ya lo verás. LA VAN A PAGAR TODAS , ESPECIALMENTE BOLA Y SUS PINCHE BOLA DE MAMAVERGAS ADMINISTRADORES, INCLUYENDO A TI CLAUDE.--Venganza de Humorciclopedia 02:55 10 may 2011 (UTC) :Hola a ti también. Veo que alguien se ha pasado tomando café :)-- 17:07 10 may 2011 (UTC) : Hola Claudie, perdona por meterme en esto pero WTF?????, le dejas hablarte así a ti y a tus compañeros, dijo hijo de ****, mama**** Bart020 20:25 10 May 2011 (UTC) Desafíos Bart020 20:27 10 May 2011 (UTC) Desafío aceptado Claudie, tomaré lo que dijiste en la página de desafíos, eso de ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?, como un desafío, lo acepto-- Bart020 22:50 14 May 2011 (UTC) Desafío completado Hola otra vez, Claudie, completé el desafío en 1 hora y 9 minutos, espero mi premio en mi página de usuario-- Bart020 23:59 14 May 2011 (UTC) Firma Que paso carnal bueno tenia una duda antes cuando hize mi firma habia una pagina que te decia como hacerla ahora ya no encuentro dicha pagina no se si tu sepas donde esta bueno GRACIAS --150px|link=:Usuario:Grove 4 Life-150px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:Grove_4_Life 00:24 17 may 2011 (UTC) :Ayuda:Firma personalizada. Ésa es. Por cierto, arregla tu firma, está enseñando el código-- 17:47 17 may 2011 (UTC) Sr. Vercetti Te pido perdon de lo de Sr. Vercetti (Padre), no fue mi intencion, me habia confundido con la historia de Tommy en Vietnam. :Mother of God... -- 23:22 17 may 2011 (UTC) Tutor Eh, Claudie, ya se que todos te lo piden pero te pido si podes ser mi tutor ya que eres muy bueno, en todo caso por favor respondeme. Saludos de Usuario:BULLYfanNO1 - Usuario Discución:BULLYfanNO1 00:25 18 may 2011 (UTC) Firma Te pregunto si me puedes hacer una firma que sea con las letras de Libert City Stories. Saludos Usuario:BULLYfanNO1 - Usuario Discución:BULLYfanNO1 16:40 18 may 2011 (UTC) :Claro-- 14:06 18 may 2011 (UTC) : Mi firma ¿Qué onda, Claudie?, oye, ¿Me podrías enseñar a hacer una firma especial? -- Bart020 14:23 18 May 2011 :Podría hcerte una, pero dime como la quieres-- 18:45 18 may 2011 (UTC) : Algo así como la de CuBaN VeRcEttI pero con bordes amarillos y que diga "Bart020" -- 16:29 18 May 2011 (UTC) O sino como la tuya pero amariilla y que diga "Bart020", la que te quede más cómoda Yo podria hacerte una contacta conmigo salu2 02:55 20 may 2011 (UTC). Opinion Que opinas de mi articulo esta bien o hize mal en crearlo?? 150px|link=:Usuario:Grove 4 Life-150px|link=:Usuario_Discusión:Grove_4_Life 17:23 18 may 2011 (UTC) :Está muy bien, pero vigila la ortografía-- 18:44 18 may 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola, logre hacer mi firma, todavia no la termine, dime si me esta llendo bien. Saludos y aca tienes 00:48 19 may 2011 (UTC), por lo que ves todavia no me lleva hasta el link y te pregunto si sabes como hacer para que te lleve a mi pagina, saludos de BULL-FAN/NO 1 :Para que lleve a tu página de usuario, después de las imágenes tienes que poner |link=Usuario:BULLYfanNO1]], en la de usuario y |link=Usuario Discusión:BULLYfanNO1]] en la de discusión-- 15:19 19 may 2011 (UTC) : :Gracias, ahora tengo mi firma hecha, aca la tienes y saludos de 00:34 20 may 2011 (UTC) : Querido Claudie Dejame decirte algo, Claudie, eres un chupavergaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas -- thumb|left15:19 19 May 2011 (UTC) Ni siquiera te salio la firma trucha, por favor no molestes o tendre que hablar con los administradores para que te bloqueen -- 00:37 20 may 2011 (UTC) :Perdónenme por esto, pero me río en tu cara, Bart xD. PENOSO! -- 12:51 20 may 2011 (UTC) una ultima pregunta en canis canem wiki hay proyecto de dialogos por que hay yo podria ayudar me se todos los dialogos de todas las misiones NICOLAI19 20:57 20 may 2011 (UTC) :No, no hay-- 23:10 20 may 2011 (UTC) :ok gracias de todos modosNICOLAI19 14:43 21 may 2011 (UTC) Bart020 Me entere que el es el que te habia insultado con la imagen de la firma de Cuban. Saludos de 22:38 22 may 2011 (UTC) :Ehm, vale. Y a mi que me cuentas?-- 16:17 23 may 2011 (UTC) Eres el mejor Hola Claudie, quería decirte, eres el mejoooooor de todos lo mejoooooooores de la tierra de todos los mejooooooores gracias -- 19:56 23 may 2011 (UTC) :Gacias :P-- 15:53 24 may 2011 (UTC) Una preguntita Hola Claudie, una pregunta, ¿Hay que ser administrador para poner donde naciste, cuales juego tenés, que consolas tenés... etc.? :No, cualquiera las puede poner. Mira ahí para ver cuales poner-- 15:53 24 may 2011 (UTC) ¡Ayuda! Claudie, un tal Carlos 4 nos insultó en mi discusión, suspendelo-- 22:19 23 may 2011 (UTC) :Expulsado-- 15:53 24 may 2011 (UTC) 2 preguntas Hola Claudie, una pregunta ¿Que necesitas para ser un administrador de GTE?, y, se que esto es un poco personal, pero ¿Tu cuantos años tienes?, si no quieres no me respondas la ultima, pero avisame-- 21:51 23 May 2011 (UTC) :VPA. Mira ahí lo que quieras saber, pero ser administrador es una responsabilidad, no un objetivo. Tengo 16 años, y voy a cumplir 17 a finales de año-- 15:53 24 may 2011 (UTC) Nececito una firma me ayudas Hola ClaudeGTA3 soy EJeMpLo bueno me an contado de que tu puedes ayudame con mi firma mira solo quiero una estilo gta vice city y listo bueno espero que me contestes bueno bye 01:38 24 may 2011 (UTC)EJeMpLo :Claro, ahora te la hago-- 15:53 24 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias Muchas gracias claude te lo agradesco nos vemos Perdon Claude Claude Fue mi error es que no me gustaba casi como quedaba entonces por eso hice demasiadas ediciones por eso fue pero igual aceoto mi error :No pasa nada, solo te aviso para que evites tener problemas en el futuro-- 20:41 24 may 2011 (UTC) ///#R|(0// Bien, Claude, te preguntaras que es el ///#R|0//, pues significa: MARICON. No puedo creer que le hayas levantado el bloqueo a Bart020, y no me puedes bloquear porque te dije maricon, porque tengo razon, no puedes levantar un bloqueo que se merece y no voy a saludarte como siempre hago. Dile chau al BullyFanNO1 amable. link=Usuario:BULLYfanNO1 :Que no puedo bloquearte? Insulto a un administrador y actitud chulesca. Bye bye-- 20:58 24 may 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola, Claude. Prácticamente el título de mi mensaje ya lo dice todo. Soy, debo aceptarlo, una vergüenza viviente en el Photoshop, por lo que tuve que hacerme una "firma temporal" por Paint, pero ahora llego la hora de que necesite una firma de verdad y por lo visto tú eres el nuevo "chico-firmas" del wiki. Así que ¿Podrías hacerme un firma, por favor? Cualquier respuesta será bien recibida por mí y en caso de que digas que sí, preferiría que fueran letras estilo Liberty City Stories pero de color azul. Agradezco tú atención y saludos. -- 23:05 24 may 2011 (UTC) :Claro, ahora te la hago-- 17:00 25 may 2011 (UTC) Subir imágenes Sobre las imágenes, ¿hay un cierto limite de cantidad de fotos subidas en el día por un usuario? :Pero de donde sacas tú estas preguntas? No hay ningún límite que yo sepa-- 17:00 25 may 2011 (UTC) Pregunto, porque estaba subiendo las imagenes del artículo Ataca al mensajero por el Especial:Subir Archivo y de repente me aparece que la imágene qye quería subir ya esta subida pero la imágen en realidad era totalmente diferente. Talvez haya sido un error del servidor o computadora o hasta me podre haber equivocado pero ya lo arregle. Nueva plantilla Queria consultarte...¿Te parece buena idea crear una nueva plantilla sobre los Easter Eggs? Seria asi: :Me parece buena idea. La crearé dentro de unas horas, ahora estoy ocupado-- 12:07 27 may 2011 (UTC) : Hola Hola, Claudie, quería decirte que estuve inactivo durante unos dias debido a un problema técnico de mi PC, cuando quería editar no me ponía la parte para escribir, se quedaba blanco, de alguna forma se solucionó solo, por cierto, tu nueva firma está copa-- 16:56 28 May 2011 (UTC) :Gracias-- 20:19 28 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Como haces? Hola Claudie, una preguntita ¿Como haces para poner el fondo y las letras azules o algo así?-- 19:44 28 May 2011 (UTC) :Con códigos HTML. Si quieres ver un ejemplo, edita mi discusión, y mira la parte de arriba de todo. Verás un código que te parecerá extraño. Con eso añado los fondos, bordes, color de letra, etc.-- 22:52 28 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias-- 21:17 28 May 2011 (UTC) Bullyfanno1 Viste que BULLYfanNO1 te insultó y te dijo que no era un insulto, bueno, Alejandro Rostagno me hizo lo mismo, a ti BULLYfanNO1 te dijo "Maricón" y a mi, Alejandro Rostagno me dijo "Patético", se piensan que porque no es un insulto TAN grave como otros que no voy a decir, no es un insulto-- 21:24 28 May 2011 (UTC) Oye, oye, esta bien dije PATETICO pero comparado con lo que tu colocaste es peor lo tu colocaste y Claude te perdono por los insultos que colocaste pero por lo que te dije yo no es nada Bart, no hace falta de que seas un "periodista de chimentos", claro que vio lo que le puso Bullyfan, es más ya ha sido bloqueado el 27 o 28. -- 03:25 29 may 2011 (UTC) :Patético es un adjetivo para definir algo muy malo. Tu vandalismo, Bart, fue patético. Yo mismo lo dije. No es ningún insulto. Insulto es lo que me dijo Bullyfanno1-- 13:53 29 may 2011 (UTC) Oigan, ¿Quien hizo el comentario anterior? ¿Claudie?-- 10:47 29 May 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿BULLYfanNO1 no fue expulsado para siempre?-- 10:50 29 May 2011 (UTC) :Si, fui yo, no firmé :P. Si, Bullyfanno1 fue expulsado para siempre-- 13:53 29 may 2011 (UTC) ¿Como hago para... Poner una imagen hecha en paint?GTAGAMES 01:25 29 may 2011 (UTC)GTAGAMES ¿Se puede? Hola, Claudie, una pregunta, ¿Se puede tener 2 cuentas si una está bloqueda para siempre?, por ejemplo, tu, que eres buenazo, en vez de bloquearme 1 año me bloqueas para siempre, en ese caso ¿Puedo tener otra cuenta?-- 14:23 29 May 2011 (UTC) :No, eso es multicuenta, y si te pillan, estás jodido. Sospecho que Fuxtox350 es BULLYfanNO1-- 19:01 29 may 2011 (UTC) Ey... Oye, ¿Por qué consideras el artículo Island City, como un infraesbozo o algo que no aportara casi nada. Yo pienso que no es para tanto, total no se tiene mucha información, quizás después consiga información. Por favor no lo borres.-- 21:20 30 may 2011 (UTC) :Son demasiado pequeños, tanto que ni llegan a esbozo. Añade algo de información para que al menos sea lo suficientemente relevante para ser esbozo-- 21:21 30 may 2011 (UTC) UDM Gracias por tu palabras en el UDM, me alaga, además sigo el ejemplo de muchos grandes del Wiki. Saludos . :De nada, hombre. Me alegra mucho la dirección que tomaste en el wiki-- 18:13 31 may 2011 (UTC)